Game Idea/Head Basketball
Game idea/Head Basketball is game idea created by Aca soccer. It is, just like Head Tennis, completely new game created by D&D Dream, and it is the third game in head sports franchise. Head Basketball has a lot of returning features from old Head Soccer and Head Tennis games, but also it has a lot of new features. Most of characters from old games will reprise their roles in Head Tennis, with same appearances like in and Power Shots like in Head Tennis. Gameplay will be same, where you control one character with big head with one opponent, but there is different way to win a game. Game modes and Costumes will also appear in game, as one of the main things. With game's official release, all Characters and game modes there is in Head Tennis, will appear in this game, but some will be changed. After new updates, the game will grow different from Head Soccer and Head Tennis, with another characters, but sometimes characters that are in Head Soccer or Head Tennis will appear in Head Basketball and from Head Basketball to Head Soccer and Head Tennis. In that way, those three games will help each others. The game will also have an official facebook page. There they will post teasers for the new update, like other head sports games. Most of characters will have same, or similar unlock requirements. Returning Features from other games: All features that came from Head Soccer to Head Tennis will also appear in Head Basketball. Dash,Jump,Kick,Power,upgrading stats, game modes. Only, costumes will appear here, as they didn't appear in Head Tennis, because they were replaced with Rackets, but here you don't have Rackets. Also, all characters form South Korea to Madagascar will appear in game, with most similar appearances like in Head Tennis. Their power shots will be adapted for basketball, so characters can score point easier. All Game Modes will appear in Head Basketball, except that Head Cup will be renamed into NBA. Achievements from Head Tennis will also appear in this game. New Features: Most of new features are based of basketball playing. Your kick button can have 2 different names, one is Take, and it is used when you don't have ball, so you can take ball from opponent. Other one is when you dribble ball, it is named Shot. That is used to shot on basket, and score point. Also, instead goals, there will be basket, where you need to throw ball to score. Features that will not be used in Head Basketball: Just like in Head Tennis, there will not be characters that you need to pay for. Also, Tennis Mesh and Rackets from Head Tennis will not appear here. Gameplay To win,player must take ball,and then,instead kick button,there will be Shot button. You use it when you dribble ball,to shot and try to score a point. When you don't have ball,Shot button is turned into Take button.You use it to take ball of opponent. To take it,you must be really near him,and click that button. Ball will not be taken every time,so it is best to keep clicking button for easier way to take ball. When player is near basket,he can click jump,and click shot (if he has ball),to knock ball of basket and score. Most of Power shots are based off knocking. Characters All characters from South Korea to Madagascar will return. Like in Head Tennis,their shots will be furnished for gameplay of Basketball. For example,South Korea will turn ball into blue aura,and shot it into basket very fast and strong. Pluto will be turned into Titan and knock ball off basket,same with Mon-k,South Africa and some others. Trivia *This is first idea on the Wiki added by D&D Dream,Head Basketball! Note:if someone has question how power shot will work,post question in comments! Category:Game Ideas Category:Ideas Category:Archived Ideas